living and loving in forks
by EdwardsHotty009
Summary: Her brother sent to the town of forks, and she soon realizes that not only would Kagome find adventure but love as well. KagomexEdward
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

kagome woke from a light sleep. She blinked tiredly and glanced around her newely decorated room. It was not exactly her style, but for now it was the best she could do. Her older brother, Sesshy, didn't give her much of an allowance when she first moved her. Just enough to buy a four bedroom and three bath house, and basic furniture. Along with money for clothing and her brand new car. She squelled mentally at that thought. Her baby which she had wanted for so long, she was finally able to get. She would be the only one to have it. Because it was only available to those who had enough money to spare. Like herself.

She heard her alarm go off again showing that she needed to get ready for school in this new town of forks. Groaning she leaned over to shut off her alarm then roll out of bed. she dressed in a fashinable nighty that went down to her mid thigh. Walking across the room she went to her large dresser and opened it up to see what she would wear for her 'first day of school'. Pulling out a pair of stylis ripped jeans and a girl's tshirt that had a band name on the front she went to get dressed for the day.

After getting dressed she went down the stairs and got an apple for her brekfest she didnt want to eat to much or else she would be bloted for her first day of school. Something that no girl wanted. After making sure her outfit and hair was perfect, she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She knew she could just buy her school supplies when she got to school. Unless they were lacking in that department.

A smile came to her face as she made her way towards her baby. She giggled in glee at the sight of her brand new car. It was a Lamborghini Reventón, it wasn't relesed yet and she only got it because sesshy only allowed for her to have the best. She giggled, this car was defintly the best. Opening the door, she slid inside it.

Kagome reached for her keys and moved to turn the engine on. The moter roared to life and she grinned at her car. It was seriously the best thing Sess could have got her. Putting it in reverse she peeled out of her space and sqweeled the tires as she shifted the gearshift. The car came to a stop and she put the gas back on, this time she was going forward. Speeding down her long driveway she noticed in her rearview mirror that black skidmarks were left on the diveway. "Shit Sess is gonna be pissed if he sees that" she mumbled ignoring that her brother would be ticked but she would put him in his place. Afterall it was her place and she could do whatever she wanted to it.

Nodding in agrrement with herself kagome continued going forward and towards where her new school would be. After driving for awhile she got to her new school and noticed that though it was only 30 mins till school the parking lot was full. Making it hard to find a parking spot, she smiled as she noticed that everyone was looking at her car. It didn't suprise her, in this small town her car was probably the best they had ever seen.

Finding a place to park, she parked her car and opened the door slowly for a dramatic effect. Stepping out just as slowly her smile got bigger when she noticed that every boy in the parkin lot was lookin at her. She giggled softly as she shut the door behind her. Flicking a stray piece of hair behind her shoulder she winked seductively at a male near her. Just like her car she was probably the best and most good looking thing these guys had seen in awhile. That is If the girls around her were anything to go by.

Walking towards the office. Her only thoughts were 'this is going to be fun.'

**hi ppl!this is my 1st storie, i luv twilight so i had to write this pairing! i hope u lyked it! remember to review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_EdwradsHottie007: Hey guyzz! Thanks for the reviews, loved them. Now we get to see what happens at school! Woohoo_

Kagome: do I get to see Edward now?

EdwardsHottie007: yeah! I totally wish I was in your spot kaggy *drools*

Edward: Uh *sweatdrop* you alright EdwardsHottie007?

EdwardsHottie007: *Snaps out of it* Yeah totally! *glomps Edward* I luv you! 3 3 3

Kagome: Uh, yeah EdwardsHottie007 doesn't own use, steph meyer does.

* * *

Kagome walked out of the office with a new schedual in her hands. "well this sucks" she said looking at all the classes for school. She had math first, and everyone even knew back in japan how much she hated math!

Looking at the paper she took note of the classroom number and set out to find her first class.

"Hey!" she heard someone say from behind her.

Mentally she rolled her eyes and turned to pay attention to the kid.

"You must be new" he responded reaching out to shake her hand.

She forced a grin as she shook his hand in return "you would guess right" she responded to him. Inside she was mentally groaning, of course she was new!

"My name is mike Newton" he introducted himself to her as he let go of her hand.

"Kagome" she announced to him "Kagome Higurashi". His smile widened when she spoke .

"So you looking for any place special?" he tried to be swave to her.

Mentally laughing at the boy who tried to hit her up Kagome instead plastered a smile onto her face to keep from laughing at him "some math class" she answered him.

She offered him the paper, on account she really didn't know where the classroom was, might as well get directions since he was there.

He took the paper and glanced at it.

"Yeah" he said while glancing over her other classes before returning the paper. "You have second and forth period with me. I can walk you to your math class as well" he said looking her way.

Kagome took the paper from him when he offered it back to her. "Thanks" she replied as he led her down one of the hallways that they had been near. As she followed the kid named Mike she tried to ignore the people that stared blatently at her as though she was some alien, '_well' _she thought '_I am technically an alien'_ she laughed mentally as the new insight.

She did realize over the years she had been in feudal era that she grew into a beautiful woman. Slim form, and larger breasts made her look like a modle. She let her long hair grow so it looked unnatural for someone to have such long smooth, but wavy hair. Her skin never burned even in the past, it remained pale and flawless aside from the scar in her side where the shikon jewel came out.

She always got stares whenever she went somewhere. Mostly she was used to them.

"Here we are" the boy announced snapping her from her thoughts.

She noticed they stood outside of a room "thanks" she said looking at it for a bit longer almost dreading going into the classroom.

She noticed he grinned happily when he received the 'thanks'. "You're welcome!" he told her.

Grinnign at him Kagome let a fake smile grace her lips directed to him. "I'll be seeing you" she told him in an attempt to get away from the boy who kept looking her over several times.

Seemed she had a new fanclub member.

"Right!" he stated looking at her one last time "maybe ill see you at lunch". It sounded more as a question than a statement.

"sure" she told him before bidding him a halfhearted fairwell.

As he left she entered the room. It was nothing special about it. the teacher sat at his desk while some students sat in their seats already. Walking up to him he seemed surprised

"Yes?"

"I'm a new student" she told him. Passing a note that the office had given her to show that she would be in their classes.

"Oh yes" he stated looking over the paper quickly. "Feel free to take any chairs in the back row" he told her then promptly left it at that.

'_Jackass'_ she thought mentally at the teacher as he ignored her. Seriously he could have been a little nicer to her.

Goin towards the back she tok the aviable seat and made herself comfortable. After pulling out her supplies for schol she looked up at the front of the class, feelin bored already and she hadn't even been in class for long.

_This is going to suck _she thought. As she watched the students enter the room. They were all so plain, so boring. Beneath her and who she was, this was going to be the boringest school year ever. She could tell.

Sighing deeply, she continued to watch as the students came in and tok their seats. The door opened and her eye widened in suprise at the man who entered the room. It was lyke the best part of a movie time stopped and slowed down as the man came in the room.

He was a god. So handsom and fit and he seemed to sparkle under to class lite. Making his apperance better than at first glance. _Yum _she thought, as she licked her lips.

She watched as he tok the seat next to her. _I think I'll like this schol afterall. _He glanced at her from the side of hes eye. She smiled at him and gave a flirty look that had worked on others in the past. _I'd like it very, very much. _She thought with a giggle at his panicked look.

* * *

That's it! Rememebr to review! They make me write faster!


End file.
